pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Unplugged (Eric Clapton album)
Unplugged is a 1992 album by Eric Clapton, recorded at Bray Studios, England in front of an audience for the MTV Unplugged series.Clapton's guitar smashes record BBC News Retrieved 28 January 2011 Recorded in January 1992, and released in August, songs include a version of the successful 1991 single "Tears in Heaven" and an acoustic version of "Layla". Critical reception has been mostly positive and most critics feel the album is "relaxed" and "charming". It remains the most successful and best-selling live album ever, winning two Grammy awards at the 35th Annual Grammy Awards in 1993. It is also Clapton's best-selling album ever, having sold 26 million copies worldwide.https://www.grammy.com/grammys/awards/35th-annual-grammy-awards Recording Clapton performed the show in front of a small audience on 16 January 1992 at Bray Film Studios in Windsor, England.Clapton, Eric: Unplugged In addition to the final album tracks, the performance included early versions of "My Father's Eyes" and "Circus Left Town" along with "Worried Life Blues" and a version of "Rollin' and Tumblin'". Shortly after telling the studio audience "that's it," Clapton said they needed to do "two – no, three - no, five" songs over again, adding "if you don't mind, I don't mind." After the second take of "My Father's Eyes" there was a brief break and cameras were off. Clapton broke into an impromptu "Rollin' and Tumblin'", which he had last performed with Cream. The seasoned musicians quickly picked up on it and the crowd clapped along. The director signaled the crew to record, which is why there is such an abrupt start to the song mid-verse. Clapton was so pleased with it that when the song ended, he asked the director, "did you get that?" Clapton played Martin 000-42 acoustic guitars for much of the performance, and in 2004, one of the guitars sold for $791,500 (£434,400) in auction.Fretbase: Eric Clapton Unplugged – His Guitars and Gear Critical reception The album was released on 25 August 1992 to some of the best reviews of his career. The album renewed the public's interest in Clapton, and boosted his popularity. Critical reception has been mixed though muted; in general, reviewers report that the album, if unremarkable, is "relaxed" and "pleasant". Stephen Thomas Erlewine for AllMusic feels that people have misrepresented and mythologised the album; that though it came after Paul McCartney's MTV Unplugged album, Unplugged (The Official Bootleg) (1991), people often mistake it for "the first-ever MTV album", that they often feel that "it alone was responsible for revitalizing Clapton's career", and that "Tears in Heaven" was first recorded here. Erlewine feels that the songs are "lively and relaxed", that Clapton turns "Layla" from an "anguished howl of pain into a cozy shuffle and the whole album proceeds at a similar amiable gait" while "Clapton is embracing his middle age". Robert Christgau was sharper in his comments, feeling that in an effort to be inoffensive "Clapton-the-electric-guitarist" has been relegated "to the mists of memory", and that "Layla" was turned into a "whispery greeting card". Greg Kot of the Chicago Tribune calls the release a "blues album for yuppies" and rates it with 2.5 of 4 stars, saying it is between fair and good. Entertainment Weekly journalist Steve Simels scores the album an A- calling the album "a charmer, a collection of blues standards and recent Clapton songs rendered with just the right combination of intensity (a deeply felt version of "Tears in Heaven") and giddy fun (Clapton actually plays kazoo on "San Francisco Bay Blues")". Steve Hochman in the Los Angeles Times felt that "Tears in Heaven" was "maudlin but moving", "Layla" was "low-key but seductive", but the blues numbers performed in an intimate setting makes the album "Clapton's most passionate collection in years". Commenting on the popularity of the album in his 2007 autobiography, Clapton wishes the reader to understand the great emotional toll he experienced around that time, and suggests that they visit the grave of his son Conor in Ripley to do so. Accolades Clapton was nominated for nine Grammy Awards at the 35th Annual Grammy Awards in 1993 and won six, including Record of the Year, Album of the Year, Song of the Year, Best Pop Vocal Performance - Male, Best Rock Vocal Performance - Male, and Best Rock Song.https://www.grammy.com/grammys/awards/35th-annual-grammy-awards Although "Tears in Heaven" also earned three Grammy Awards, it was the version from Rush that the judges awarded.Billboard 6 Mar 1993 Billboard Retrieved 28 January 2011 Personnel * Eric Clapton – lead vocals, acoustic guitar, dobro, kazoo * Katie Kissoon – backing vocals * Tessa Niles – backing vocals * Andy Fairweather Low – acoustic guitar, mandolin, harmonica * Nathan East – acoustic bass, backing vocals * Steve Ferrone – drums, percussion * Ray Cooper – percussion * Chuck Leavell – piano, harmonium * James Barton – engineer * Ted Jensen – mastering engineer * Steve Boyer – mixing at Power Station NYC Commercial performance In Germany the album peaked at #3 in the German Albums Chart and sold a total of 1.25 million copies, becoming one of the best-selling albums in Germany. In Austria, Unplugged held itself 46 weeks in the Austrian Albums Chart and sold more than 100,000 copies in total. In Switzerland the album also reached #3 in the country's chart. Selling 60,000 copies in the first two weeks, the live album was certified silver by the British Phonographic Industry – a record for any British artist.See BPI Gold/Platinum. In the U.S. the album peaked at number one. Re-release On 15 October 2013 the album and concert DVD were re-released, titled Unplugged: Expanded & Remastered. The album includes the original 14 tracks, remastered, as well as six additional tracks, including two versions of "My Father's Eyes". The DVD includes a restored version of the concert, as well as over 60 minutes of unseen footage from the rehearsal. Track listing Single releases The acoustic rework of "Layla" was released as the single "Layla (Acoustic)", sometimes titled as "Layla (Unplugged)" in September 1992. The release reached top positions in both 1992 and 1993, reaching No .1 in the ''RPM'' Canadian Top Singles chart as well as peaking at No. 4 in the Canadian Adult Contemporary Tracks the same year. It also became popular in the US reaching No. 4 on the ''Billboard'' Pop Singles chart, peaking at No. 9 in the Mainstream Rock chart and reaching place 12 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. It also reached the top ten five of other countries. Clapton's acoustic version of "Nobody Knows You When You’re Down and Out" was released as a single in Argentina only on 27 September 1992. Journalist Morten Holgersson from Norway liked the cover version noting that Clapton recorded the song more sinfully and in a more modern style than any other artist before. This, recalls Holgersson, is due to the changing of Clapton's finger picking and guitar playing with a pick. He therefore ended his review saying this was "tactful and percussive". American music critic Will Branson also liked Ray Cooper's and Chuck Leavell's work on their instruments. "Running on Faith" was not released as a single, but reached No. 15 on the Billboard Mainstream rock chart in 1993 as well as No. 28 on the Adult Contemporary chart which are based on radio airplay. "Tears in Heaven" was not released as a single from Unplugged but from the soundtrack for the film Rush. Chart positions Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Certifications Album 240,000|accessdate=12 February 2016}} * * * * * * * * }} }} }} VHS and DVD See also *List of best-selling albums *List of best-selling albums in Argentina *List of best-selling albums in Brazil *List of best-selling albums in Germany *List of best-selling albums in Ireland *List of best-selling albums in the United States References Category:Eric Clapton live albums Category:Grammy Award winners for Album of the Year Clapton, Eric Category:Albums produced by Russ Titelman Category:1992 live albums Category:Reprise Records live albums Category:Warner Bros. Records video albums Category:Grammy Award for Best Male Rock Vocal Performance Category:1992 albums